


Dark Days

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Sam, Character Death, Drinking, Fights, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: With Dean as a demon, Sam embraces his dark destiny.





	Dark Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Wincest Reverse Bang  
> Artist: darklittleheart96  
> Alpha: yonkyu

  
  
  


Dark Days

  
  


Sam watched in horror as Dean had been killed by Metatron. The angel blade plunged into his heart by the hands of Metatron, ending Dean’s life. His mind screamed at the sight. He stumbled back and then felt his knees hit concrete as he went down, losing his battle against the blackness that rose up to claim him. 

 

When he came to, he was alone. Metatron was gone and so was Dean’s body. Dean’s body. Dean was dead! His mind screamed at that, the possibility of not having Dean with him stopped his breathing. He had to force himself to breathe again, to move, to focus.

 

He’d searched for Dean, hoping to find his body and give him a proper hunter’s funeral. As they had done for so many that they’d lost. It wasn’t until he’d gotten a call from Crowley, gloating that Dean was with him that he stopped his search. Dean was now a demon. And Dean was refusing to even speak to him. He wasn’t sure which was worse, Dean being a demon or Dean’s refusal to speak to him.

 

There was nothing he could have done to save his brother this time. The knowledge sat heavily on his heart, like a weight threatening to drag him down to the very depths of Hell itself. The worst was knowing that Dean had been resurrected as a demon. He was no longer at Sam’s side and that brought Sam to his knees. How could he do this without Dean? What was he without Dean? These thoughts ran through Sam’s head as he drove long into the night. Sitting behind the wheel of the Impala, he felt lost. This wasn’t where he was supposed to be. He wasn’t supposed to be the one driving. 

 

When the tears blurred his vision, he pulled to a stop on the side of a deserted road. He got out and slammed the door closed. He winced at the sound, knowing that Dean would kill him for his careless treatment of his Baby. No, he reminded himself, Dean was no longer there. As he wiped away the tears he noticed fields on either side of the road. There were no structures anywhere in his line of view. He realized he was lost and alone as he fell to his knees. This time he didn’t stop the tears as he had earlier, letting them fall freely as he mourned everything he’d lost. His mother, his father, Bobby and now Dean. There was nothing else left to lose, except himself. 

 

“Yes!” He screamed out to the emptiness. 

 

“Do you hear me? I’m saying yes to you. Come on, you son of a bitch. Come and . . .” Whatever else he was about to say was lost as a crack of lightning split the silent air. It hit the ground right in front of him. Sam fell back and then scrambled to his feet trying to get away from the lightning strike. As he tried to make his way to the car, he was slammed forward, into it. His face contorted into a mask of pain. His head began to throb as if someone was hitting him repeatedly. He raised his hands to his head, cradled it as he screamed. He felt like he was being split from the inside out. He watched as black smoke billowed up at him. 

 

It was so surreal, as if he was watching what was happening to himself from some far off place. He felt his body brace against the car as he allowed the smoke to funnel into his body. He felt like he was being choked but he did nothing to fight it, just accepted it as it happened. He’d asked for this after all. As his lungs screamed for air, he felt himself slipping away, his body sliding down the side of the Impala as he lost consciousness. 

 

When he woke, he knew it had happened. His transformation. He was no longer Sam Winchester, son, brother and hunter. He was now Sam Winchester, the rightful King of Hell. He smiled at this. A cruel smile that spread across his lips. The first thing he had to do now was to summon Dean to his side. Then, with Dean’s help, he’d claim his throne in Hell. 

 

Heaven and Hell. They were about to be sorry.

 

  
  


Sam looked over at the car and shrugged. It would do for, now. He only needed it to get to where Dean was and then he could dispose of the car or give it back to Dean. He didn’t really care what the outcome was as long as Dean was by his side. He got in and sat behind the wheel of the car. He closed his eyes and thought of Dean, not to summon him but just to try to locate him. He could use his power to summon Dean to him but he wanted the element of surprise when he showed up to claim what was his. When he had located Dean’s presence, his eyes snapped open, he smiled and started the car. As he turned the car around, he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as excitement and anticipation ran through his body.

 

“I’m on my way, Dean,” he said to the empty car. He reached over and turned on the radio. He could have used his abilities, the power that coursed through his body, that yearned to be used, turn the radio on with just a thought but there was no need to waste his strength on such mundane and trivial actions. No, he had to save his strength for when he got to where he was going in case he had to fight for Dean and his throne. He hummed along to the radio, not really paying any attention to what was playing until one particular song started playing. Oh, the irony he thought to himself as he started to sing along to AC/DC’s  _ Highway To Hell _ . He looked at himself in the rearview mirror, his eyes flashed red with his strength. He liked what he saw and smiled. He pressed his right foot to the gas pedal, forcing the car to its maximum speed, cranked up the volume on the radio and sang, not caring about anything else except making his way to Dean. 

 

The flashing lights in his rearview mirror caught his attention. Sam narrowed his eyes in annoyance and slowed the car down so he could pull off to the side of the road. He rolled down the window and waited. He heard the other car door open and close. He heard the crunch of gravel as the officer made his way to his car. 

 

“License and registration,” the officer said in a crisp voice. 

 

Sam looked up, giving the officer his best sad puppy dog look. “Is there a problem, officer?” Sam asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. Because there was a problem for him. The officer was standing in his way of getting to Dean. And he was about to feel Sam’s wrath at having to wait.

 

“I’d say, you were doing over 120 in a 30 mile an hour zone. In a hurry?” The officer huffed out in response.

 

“As a matter of fact, I am.” Sam looked at the officer, not hiding his irritation. “So, I can go?”

 

“No. License and registration,” the officer repeated, his hand on the gun holstered at his hip. 

 

Catching the officer off guard, Sam pushed his door open, got out and stood to his full height. He towered over the smaller man. “You are going to let me go,” he said in an even tone and watched as the officer took a step back. “You’re going to get back in your car and forget about trying to detain me.” 

 

The officer nodded, turned and walked back to his car. He got in and sat for a moment, eyes fixed on Sam’s imposing figure. As he looked at the steering wheel, he blinked a few times, bringing himself out of the hold Sam had on him. He reached over and grabbed the microphone.

 

Sam heard the police radio squawk, heard the officer’s voice, “Need to . . .”

 

Sam strode over to the officer’s car. “Wish you hadn’t done that,” he said as he brought his hand up in a grasping motion. With a flick of his wrist, he snapped the man’s neck. He watched as the body slumped to the right, falling to the side as if he was taking a rest. Sam turned and walked back to his car, got in and was back on the road, driving like the preverbal bat out of Hell, on his way to Dean.

 

When he was about five miles away from where he’d last been able to locate Dean, he pulled over. He let the car idle while he closed his eyes and concentrated on Dean. He was still in the same place. He put the car into drive and continued on, humming under his breath.

 

 

Sam stopped the car in front of a bar. Go figure he thought to himself as he read the name,  _ The Tally Ho _ . Getting out, he closed the car door, pulled his shirt down and smoothed it out over his stomach before he climbed the stairs to the front door. He stood for a moment before he placed a hand on the door and pushed it open. He stepped inside the bar, letting the door shut behind himself, encasing him in shadow.

 

The door to the bar flew open. Demons scrambled to protect their king, Crowley. He was sitting at his table, unphased by the flurry of activity. “Bloody Hell!” he bellowed out. “Can’t a bloke just have a drink with a friend without being interrupted?”

 

Dean raised his shot glass, held it mid-air and looked at Crowley. “Oh, I ain’t your friend,” he said before downing his whiskey. Setting down his shot glass, he stood and turned to look in the direction of the opened door. 

 

A tall figure encased in shadow entered the bar. A voice rang out over the the activity of the demons who were trying to protect Crowley. As the voice called out, it caught everyone by surprise causing them to stop what they were doing at the sound of it. “Where’s my brother?”

 

Crowley stood. “Oh Samantha, this is just pathetic. He’s just not that into you. Take the hint,” Crowley said as he rolled his eyes at Sam.

 

  
  


Sam watched as demons rushed at him. Without moving, he stopped them. He brought his hand up and with a flick of his wrist, he sent them sprawling into the nearest wall. He crooked his finger and Crowley slid across the floor, coming to a stop a foot away from him. 

 

“How . . .” Crowley croaked out in confusion before Sam stopped him from speaking as he cupped his fingers without placing a hand on Crowley. 

 

“I said yes. Embraced my destiny,” Sam said as he looked at Dean. “Thanks for keeping my throne warm but I’ve got it from here.” He released his hold on Crowley, letting him fall to the floor and walked over to Dean.

 

“What, you think I’m just gonna roll over, let you take my place as the King of Hell?” Crowley bellowed at him.

 

Sam looked at Dean as he stood barely an arm’s length away from him. His eyes raked over Dean’s body, want and desire showing in Sam’s eyes.

 

Dean stood, not moving, too shocked at what he was hearing, what he was seeing as Sam stood in front of him. Sam had said yes. He embraced his dark destiny after fighting it for so long. 

 

Sam reached out, pulled Dean to him.

 

“I won’t . . .”

 

Sam held up his free hand, flexed his fingers, cutting off Crowley’s words without physically touching him.

 

“I don’t care what you want or don’t want. I’m the rightful King of Hell. Your King. And you will do well to stay in my good favor. I can be benevolent or I can be cruel. Your choice. Remind me again what you were, before becoming my seat warmer? Oh, right, a Crossroads demon. You can be demoted to my janitor in Hell or hold the important place of being my lieutenant. What’s it going to be?” Sam asked, never taking his eyes off of Dean. He licked his lips and leaned forward, pulling Dean in for a kiss.

 

He heard Dean’s sharp intake of breath but didn’t feel Dean trying to pull away from him. Dean returned the kiss, pressed his body against Sam’s. He kissed him harder, forcing his tongue into Dean’s mouth. He heard Dean moan around his tongue as he ground his hips against Dean’s.

 

“We don’t have to hide what we want anymore, Dean,” Sam murmured to him. “What I want is you. Tell me you want that, you want this, me. Because I said yes for you. I said yes so we could be together.”

 

“Yeah Sam. Been wanting that for so long. I was too scared to give in. Now being this, a demon, I’m free. I don’t have to worry about what others think or feel about me. I don’t have to worry about what’s morally right.”

 

Dean surged forward and wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him in for another kiss, one filled with passion and promise. He groaned as he pulled back from Sam. He looked at Crowley and then everyone in the bar. He smirked at Crowley’s slack-jawed response to seeing him kissing his own brother. 

 

“Kneel before your King.” Dean yelled out to everyone in the bar. Dean watched as every demon did as he commanded before he too knelt at Sam’s feet. Dean wasn’t stupid, he could feel the power rolling off of Sam in waves. It only amplified the power running through himself. But, he was a demon and Sam was their king. He had to show his respect, along with the others. 

 

Sam smiled as he saw their submission to him, the acceptance of their new king. His eyes flashed red as he looked down at Dean on his knees in front of him. How he wanted to pull Dean to him, have those plush lips take his cock and suck him down. He closed his eyes at the image and fought against his urge. There would be plenty of time for that later, he reminded himself.

 

“Rise,” he said to them. “I’m thirsty and we need to celebrate. Only top of the line liquor, no cheap labels for your King or his Demon Knight.” He motioned for the bartender who quickly skirted out from behind the bar to wait on him. 

 

“My King?” the man said.

 

“Three glasses and your best whiskey,” Sam said as he walked over to where Dean had first been sitting with Crowley. He settled himself into the vacated seat and leaned back. He motioned for Dean to join him as he waited for the bartender to fulfill his order. He watched as Dean strode over and took the seat across from him. Soundlessly, three glasses and a bottle appeared before them. Sam motioned for the bartender to back away as he turned his attention to Crowley.

 

  
  


“Crowley” Sam said as he raised an eyebrow. He watched as Crowley brushed himself off and walked over to him. He motioned for him to join them as he poured the liquor into the glasses. “So, are you on board with your new placement as my lieutenant within my rule or would you prefer a mop?” 

 

Crowley sat and accepted the offered glass. “Of course my king, I’d be happy to accept my place as your lieutenant.” He smiled as he drank the offered shot. He hadn’t survived as long as he had by being a damn fool. He saw the way the tide had turned and he was determined to ride it out instead of making the wrong move and sinking to the bottom as Hell’s janitor. 

 

“Good,” Sam said with a smile. “Now, first order of business, I need new clothes and a shower. Nothing too fancy as far as the clothing. I don’t need a monkey suit, just want to be comfortable,” Sam said as he held up a hand. “But, I do expect to sleep in a five-star hotel. Think you can take care of that? This way I can judge your abilities at following my orders.”

 

“Everything will be taken care of, my King” Crowley said as he got up, knowing he’d been dismissed.

 

There would be no more ratty, flea-bitten motels or squatting in abandoned buildings. Not for them anymore. He was the King of Hell. As far as Sam was concerned that came with a lot of perks, including five-star hotels with room service and valet parking. He and Dean would want for nothing. 

 

He reached for the bottle and poured two more shots, sliding one back to Dean. He raised his glass to his lips and downed it, savored the burn as the alcohol hit the back of his throat. He watched Dean watching him. Green eyes looking at him with lust. The look wasn’t about trying to gain more power for himself. The look was directed at him, showing him how much Dean truly wanted him and not just as his brother. He felt his cock stir in his pants, straining against the rough fabric of his boxers and jeans. He fought the urge to claim Dean as his alone, right there and then. Bite and mark Dean as his so no one would dare touch him, let Dean bend him over the table and fuck him into oblivion. But, no he wanted their first time to be private, special, only between themselves. 

 

The clearing of someone’s throat forced Sam to return his attention to his surroundings. He looked up to see Crowley standing next to the table, waiting to be acknowledged. Sam flicked his eyes up in annoyance. “What is it?” 

 

“I’ve been able to secure the penthouse suite at the  _ Mandarin _ , my King. And at your request, I was as able to have several items of clothing sent to your suite for your approval. Is there anything else I can do for you?” Crowley asked.

 

“Have items sent up for Dean as well, same style as mine,” Sam said as he looked Dean over. There really wasn’t a need for them to dress in suits. They only had to wear their suits when in their former job as hunters trying to blend in as law enforcement to get information. Suits had never really been them and at this point, why pretend?

 

“As you wish,” Crowley said as he pulled out his phone to fulfill Sam’s request.

 

“Oh and Crowley, make sure the First Blade is brough to Dean. There’s no need to separate him from it,” Sam said as he turned his attention back to Dean who was looking at him, green eyes now pitch black. He saw Dean’s fingers scrabbling over the table, itching to have the First Blade in his grasp. He reached out and placed a hand over Dean’s, stopping his movements. 

 

“Soon, Dean. Very soon,” he crooned to Dean. He felt a current of electricity run between them as he soothed the need in Dean’s body and watched as Dean’s eyes returned to their human green color. Both were beautiful on him as far as Sam was concerned. 

 

  
  


Sam poured another two shots before calling the bartender over. He pushed Dean’s glass back to him as he raised his own to his lips. “Drink up because we’re leaving,” he said as he downed the last shot.

 

The bartender scurried over. “Yes, my King?”

 

Sam stood, looked at the table and then at the man. “We’re done here. You can clean up,” Sam said as he grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him up and out of his chair. He, followed by Dean walked out of the bar to see the setting sun as it colored the sky in watery colors of reds and oranges. He tossed the keys to the Impala to Dean as he claimed his seat as the passenger; as it was meant to be. 

 

Dean caught the keys midair and smiled. He was back with his Baby. But, more importantly, he was back with Sam. He slid behind the wheel, put the key in the ignition and listened as the car roared to life. He let the car idle, listening to the familiar purr of the engine. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, savoring the smells around him, the familiarity of the car mixed with Sam. Demon or not, everything was right in his life. All he needed was Sam and the Impala. 

 

“Ready?” Sam asked.

 

Dean’s eyes snapped open at hearing Sam’s voice. Ready? Was he ever. He looked at Sam out of the corner of his eye and his lips quirked up in a sly smile as he dropped the gear into drive and pulled out of the parking lot toward the hotel.

 

As Dean pulled up to the front door of the  _ Mandarin _ , they were met by a valet who opened their doors. 

 

“There better not be a scratch on her when I get back,” Dean growled as he relinquished the car to the valet. He quietly followed Sam into the hotel lobby, then into the elevator and finally to their room.

 

Sam surveyed their surroundings, allowed one of his demons to enter first and inspect the suite before he and Dean entered. If there already was a plan in motion to try to take him out, he at least had his own plan to minimize any bodily harm. He’d let the lesser demons act as bodyguards and take the hit meant for him. Once he was assured that the room was safe, he entered, followed by Dean and dismissed the demons.

 

“You’re not needed in the room but don’t stray from this door,” he said as he placed the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door knob before shutting and locking the door. 

 

Sam felt himself being pushed up against the hotel wall as Dean pressed his body into him. He gasped at the feeling of Dean’s hard cock against his thigh. It was a feeling he’d longed for, to feel Dean in this fashion. He couldn’t hold out any longer, grabbed at Dean’s shirt collar and pulled him into a needy and sloppy kiss. He was finally going to take what he wanted and that was Dean. He moaned into Dean’s mouth as they kissed, not wanting to pull away, break the contact he had with his brother. 

 

“Been wanting this for so long,” Dean huffed out as he was the first to pull away. “Never thought you wanted me like this,” Dean said as he looked up at Sam through dark lashes, the irises of his eyes nearly eclipsed by the lust Sam saw in them. It was a stunning sight, to see Dean like this, wanting.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this to happen between us. I can’t remember a time when I didn’t want you. Now, we’re free of human constructs. We can be whatever we want. And what I want is for you to fuck me on that king size bed in the other room,” Sam said in a husky voice. 

 

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Dean said as he grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him through the sitting room and into the bedroom, undressing them both as they went.

 

Sam looked over his shoulder at the trail of clothing left in their wake and smiled. It was about to finally happen. He was about to make Dean his, mind, body and soul. He licked his lips and smiled slyly at his brother, taking in the naked body before himself. True, as Dean’s king he could have commanded this but where was the fun in that? He wanted Dean to want this, to enjoy this just as much as he was about to. It was a heady feeling that enveloped him.

 

He felt the back of his legs hit against the bed, Dean’s hand on his chest pushed him down. He sucked in a breath as he let his eyes take their fill of Dean’s body, the muscular form in front of him, Dean’s hard cock jutting up against his pale flesh.

 

Dean’s eyes snapped up to meet his. “Like what you see little brother?” Dean asked, a taunting tone to his voice. 

 

“Your King,” he responded automatically. 

 

“Yes, you’re my king but when it’s just the two of us together, you’re still my little brother, my Sammy.” 

 

He reached up to touch Dean’s skin, wanting to run his fingers over the chiseled abs only for Dean to move out of his reach. He heard Dean make a tutting sound with his tongue at him.

 

“No, you didn’t answer my question. Do you like what you see?” Dean’s lips quirked up into a sly smile as he looked at Sam.

 

Sam felt like he’d lost the ability to speak and could only shake his head yes in response. 

 

Dean chuckled at him. “Come on Sammy, use your big boy words,” Dean taunted at him.

 

Sam growled at him before finally answering him. “Yes, I do.”

 

“Good, all for you,” Dean said sweetly.

 

He inched himself up until his head rested against the pillows and watched as Dean climbed onto the bed, a predatory look on his face. Sam tried to stifle the moan but lost that battle when Dean’s body came to rest between his thighs. He watched as Dean licked his red and kiss swollen lips. He fought the urge to reach out, force Dean to him so he could bite at his plush lower lip. He felt Dean’s eyes on him, staring a whole into his very being before Dean’s head dipped down. Dean’s tongue darted out again but not to lick over his own lips, but the head of Sam’s cock. 

 

“Dean,” Sam hissed out, enjoying the sensation that Dean had caused. He tipped his head back, lips parted in a silent moan as Dean’s lips enveloped the head of his cock. He had to force himself to focus so he didn’t come right then and there at the feel of Dean’s lips on him. 

 

Dean hollowed his cheeks as he sucked Sam down to the root only to pull back and then repeat the motion again and again. He heard Sam groaning in pleasure as he sucked him down, relaxed his throat to take all of Sam into his mouth. He hummed in satisfaction at his brother’s reaction and sucked at him harder.

 

Sam couldn’t stop himself from bucking up into Dean’s mouth as a moan of pleasure escaped his lips. He was pretty sure that he’d found Heaven between Dean’s lips. 

 

“Dean, want to come with you in me,” Sam gasped out. He heard a wet popping sound as Dean pulled off him and moved up over his body. 

 

“Gotta open you up first,” Dean said as his lips grazed over one of Sam’s nipples.

 

“Doesn’t matter, not like you can actually hurt me. Just fuck me. Now!” Sam let out in a growl.

 

“May not hurt you but what about me? Just a demon here,” Dean said as he ran a hand down his own body.

 

“You’re anything but just a demon,” Sam said as he grabbed Dean’s hand, brought it to his mouth and sucked in three of his fingers, coating them with his saliva. He heard Dean groan and smiled around the fingers as he continued to suck at them. He let them slip from his lips. “Use that to coat yourself.”

 

Sam watched as Dean brought his spit slick fingers and hand to his own cock, coating it with his spit mixed with Dean’s pre-come. He enjoyed watching his brother doing as he had commanded him to do, loved the sight of sheer debauchery in front of himself.

 

When Dean was confident that he was slick enough not to cause his body any discomfort, he settle himself between Sam’s open legs again. He lifted Sam’s legs up and felt Sam encircle him around the waist as he lined the head of his cock up to Sam’s rim. 

 

Sam felt Dean beginning to push into his body slowly. He tossed his head back and let out a guttural groan as Dean inched into him. The pain was beyond anything he’d ever felt before, having never had anyone breach him before. His eyes rolled back into his head as Dean surged forward, burying himself to the hilt in his tight hole. “Fuck, Dean. Feels so good,” he said as his eyes fluttered closed and his body trembled from the sensations coursing through it. The burn and stretch were all he could focus on. He reveled in it as he crossed his ankles around Dean’s waist, forcing him in further.

 

  
  


“God you’re so tight,” Dean hissed from behind gritted teeth. He leaned down and kissed Sam, forcing his tongue into Sam’s mouth, running his tongue over Sam’s. He pulled his cock out a few inches before flexing his hips, forcing himself back into Sam. 

 

Sam’s back arched off the bed as Dean sunk into him, bringing him pleasure and pain. He wasn’t sure what he wanted more, the pain of being taken without any prep or for Dean to quicken his pace, fucking into him with all his brute force. 

 

He gave up caring as Dean’s hand slid between their bodies, fingers grasping around his throbbing cock, smearing pre-come over the sensitive flesh and slicking Dean’s way as he fisted him. The pace was slow, almost agonizing to him but he couldn’t get enough of Dean’s fingers on his cock.

 

“Harder, faster,” he panted out as Dean fucked him. He reached up and pulled Dean down into another kiss. He nipped at Dean’s bottom lip before Dean shoved his tongue into his mouth.

 

Sam moaned around Dean’s tongue as Dean began to move in him, matching his thrusts to the movement of his hand on Sam’s cock. He felt sparks of pleasure beginning to ignite in the pit of his stomach as Dean’s thrusts hit his prostate. He let go from sucking on Dean’s tongue, raised his head to rest it on Dean’s shoulder as he sucked at the junction of flesh. He pulled off, seeing the beginning of a bruise forming. He smiled at the sight, his mark on Dean’s body.

 

Sam ran his fingers over Dean’s shoulders, blunt nails digging into the flesh and drawing blood. He heard Dean hiss from the pain and craned his neck to catch Dean’s lips with his, needing to taste him again. 

 

“Gonna come,” he rasped out as he felt his orgasm build. Sam felt Dean tighten his fingers and Dean fisted him harder. He groaned out at the friction of skin on skin. As he chased after his orgasm, giving in to the need and pleasure that Dean was causing him.

 

He kissed over the column of Dean’s neck before he sunk his teeth into the junction of soft flesh, heard Dean grunt in pain. He bit harder at the flesh and was rewarded with a brutal thrust of Dean’s hips as Dean’s orgasm ripped through his body as his own hit him, causing his vision to white out for a moment. When he was able to look at Dean, he saw that Dean’s green eyes had been replaced with his black demon eyes looking back at him. He felt Dean’s hips moving as he fucked him through the afterwave of their shared orgasms. He rested his hands on Dean’s shoulders, riding out Dean’s slow and languid hip thrusts.

 

He felt Dean slip out from his body and he closed his eyes as a whimper escaped his throat from the loss. The movement on the bed had him opening his eyes as Dean slipped from the bed. He sat up, looking at his brother. A feeling of possessiveness rolled through his body.

 

“Where are you going?” He asked through gritted teeth. How dare Dean finally give in to him, into what they both wanted only to leave his bed as soon as their lovemaking was over.

 

Dean looked at him with a smile, black eyes gone, replaced by the familiar green. “Just going to get a damp cloth to clean us up with.” Dean turned his back on him and walked into the bathroom. 

 

Sam watched from the bed, gaze never wavering as he waited for Dean to return to him. He heard movement in the bathroom followed by the water running in the sink before Dean walked back in, a damp cloth in one hand and a towel in the other. 

 

Dean crawled onto the bed, settled between his open legs and began to clean him with the damp cloth. Sam let his head drop against the pillow and closed his eyes, enjoying the attention from his brother as he slowly drifted off to sleep. 

 

Dean finished cleaning Sam, tossed the wet cloth to the floor before drying him with the towel which he let drop to the floor to join the cloth when he was done. He looked down at Sam to find him already asleep. He gently manuevered himself from between Sam’s legs and onto the bed, pulling the comforter up with him to cover their still naked bodies. He pressed his body to Sam’s. He breathed in deeply, comforted by the combined smell of him and Sam on Sam’s body. He brought a hand up to Sam’s eyes, brushed away the hair that was covering them and settled his head in the crook of Sam’s neck. He sighed in contentment, letting himself drift off to sleep, happy in the thought that he finally had what he’d been longing for.

 

 

 

Sam’s movements on the bed woke him. He sat up, wiping at his eyes. He looked around in confusion, trying to figure out where he was. The movement caught his attention and he turned to it, ready for a fight, even if he was naked. He smiled when he looked into familiar hazel eyes.

 

“Morning” Sam said as he looked at Dean. “Hungry?” He asked as he slid from the bed and strode over to the table by the balcony doors. He stood before it, not caring that he was naked. He examined the food before him, picked up a plate and began to load it down with food. 

 

“Hmm, smells good,” Dean said as he stood behind him, pressing his body to Sam’s. They both shivered at the contact, cool skin against skin. 

 

“All your favorites are right here for you,” Sam said as he waved a hand over the food.

 

“Yeah but what if what I want isn’t on the table?” Dean asked as he slid a hand over Sam’s stomach, letting it graze over his cock as he pressed firmer against Sam, letting Sam feel his hardening cock. 

 

“Who says I’m on the menu?” Sam asked as he stepped away. He could feel the change in the air as Dean’s anger rose. There it was, Dean’s anger, along with his dangerous and possessive nature snaking out from deep within him. Growing in him, filling him with such potential. This was the Dean he wanted. He didn’t want some domesticated house cat. He wanted his Demon Knight. He turned to regard Dean and saw his green eyes had been replaced with his demon eyes. “Beautiful,” he murmured as he reached out to cup Dean’s face. 

 

Dean snarled at him. “I’m not some fucking play thing,” Dean spat out as he turned from him. “You can take your buffet and shove it,” he said as he stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door hard enough to rattle the hinges.

 

Sam chuckled at Dean’s outburst. “Dean, stop being a petulant child and come out of the bathroom. Pouting is beneath you,” he taunted as he sat in one of the chairs. He heard a muffled ‘fuck you’ from behind the closed door and tipped his head back in laughter. “I thought that’s what we did last night, what you wanted right now.” He waited and listened. The bathroom was silent. He looked over at the box that had been delivered with the food. The one that he’d charged Crowley with securing for him. The lead lined box with warding sigils that housed the First Blade. “Dean, I have something for you. A present. Come on out and place nice,” he said as he opened the box and picked up the blade. He marveled at its beauty now, where as before, when he’d been human, it had disgusted him.

 

Dean pressed himself against the closed bathroom door. He’d finally gotten what he wanted, Sam in bed. Now, Sam was playing head games with him? No, that shit wasn’t going to fly with him, King of Hell or not. He still had his unwavering pride. He could still leave. Then where would Sam be? He’d still be the king but without his demon knight. He heard Sam calling to him, taunting him from the other room. He felt the pull of Sam’s call. Fought against it, the desire to serve his king. “Fuck,” he murmured to himself, his clothes were in the other room. Kind of hard to make a stand when he was naked. With a silent groan to himself, he opened the door, letting it slam against the wall. 

 

He stepped out from the bathroom only to stop dead in his tracks. Sam was holding up the First Blade to him. He licked his lips as his eyes flicked from Sam to the blade. He felt the familiar itch just underneath his skin, the siren call of the blade. His fingers twitched and he wasn’t sure what he wanted more, the blade or Sam. 

 

As if reading his mind Sam spoke. “You can have both. Benevolent king, remember?” He eyed Dean, saw the internal struggle he was fighting. “You don’t have to choose one over the other. That was just a way to wake you up. Get your anger flowing freely. You’ve kept it bottled up for so long. It must get tiring keeping yourself in check all the time. You don’t have to anymore. Just let go, take what you want.” Sam stood and offered the blade to Dean. 

 

Dean closed the distance between them, grabbed Sam by the hips and forced him to turn around. He pushed him against the table. With one hand on the small of Sam’s back he held him in place as he swept his free arm across the table, knocking the food, plates, everything to the ground. He pushed Sam down across the table and kicked his legs open. He ran his fingers down Sam’s spine, to his ass as he his fingers circled Sam’s rim, pulling a moan of pleasure from Sam’s lips. 

 

“Still so wet from me, from last night,” Dean hissed in Sam’s ear as he pressed a finger into him.

 

He moaned as Dean’s finger went from one to two to three opening him, stretching him so he would take Dean’s cock. “Come on, fuck me.”

 

Without hesitation, Dean lined his cock up with Sam’s hole and pushed in, lifting Sam off his feet with the motion. 

 

Sam moaned from the feeling of having Dean’s cock in him. He felt stretched open, pushed to his limit as Dean repeatedly thrusted into him. “Yes, yes, yes,” he chanted as Dean fucked him hard.

 

Dean set a brutal pace as he thrust into Sam. He whipped his hips back and forth, not giving Sam time to adjust to his cock. He didn’t care, he was letting go, embracing the demon side of himself and taking what he wanted. Sam.

 

Sam slammed his hands down on the table, trying to steady himself from Dean’s thrusts. “That’s it Dean, finally take what you want, fuck me. Hard,” he called out as he felt his orgasm building. He felt Dean’s hand come to rest on his for a moment before it inched up, grasping his hand and the blade together. 

 

“Gonna come, Sam.” Dean’s thrust became erratic as his orgasm rose in him. He moaned as he slammed into the tight heat of his brother. His vision whited out as he came, Sam’s name on his lips. 

 

Sam let himself go, not holding his own orgasm back as he felt Dean’s come filling him. He felt the spurts of his own orgasm as he came with a guttural groan.

 

“Fuck Dean,” Sam rasped out as he came down from his orgasmic high. He panted, trying to gather air into his lungs. He felt Dean’s body still pressed against his. He enjoyed the feeling of it, not wanting to break their contact. 

 

Dean pressed himself to Sam’s body, enjoying the warmth radiating off of his brother. He didn’t want to move, but his leg muscles were straining, screaming at him to back off and stand up. With a moan, he pulled himself out of Sam’s body and pushed himself off of Sam. He rolled his neck, heard the joints crack in protested. He fitted a hand around Sam’s bicep and pulled him up from the table and turned him around to face him.

 

Sam looked into Dean’s lust blown eyes and smiled before pulling Dean to him for a hungry kiss. “I had to see what really mattered to you, what you wanted most,” he whispered against Dean’s lips. “This is yours,” he said as he held out the blade to Dean.

 

Dean took the blade from Sam’s hand before returning the kiss. “You Sam. You’re what I want the most, what really matters to me.”  

 

Sam smiled at hearing the words from Dean. When he’d been human he would have given anything to hear that from Dean. He wanted Dean to see him as more than just his little brother. Now that he had what he wanted, he wasn’t about to let it slip through his fingers. “Then, you better make sure that you don’t forget it.” He kissed Dean again before he turned his back on him and went into the bathroom to clean himself up. Once washed and dressed he returned to find Dean lounging on the bed, the First Blade lying next to him.

 

“Are you going to be sleeping with that thing?” Sam asked, trying to keep his anger and possessiveness tamped down.

 

Dean smiled and ran a finger over the blade. “What this? Maybe. But I’d prefer to sleep with you. Or, we don’t have to sleep.” Dean looked over at his brother, noticed the change in wardrobe. Before him stood his brother, dressed in head to toe black; a black long sleeved Henley, black jeans and black boots. He cut a striking figure. “You look different, I like it,” Dean said as he sat up and then raised himself to his knees and crawled to the edge of the bed.

 

Sam leaned down, fitted two fingers under Dean’s chin and lifted his head up and kissed him slowly, slipping his tongue into Dean’s mouth. He couldn’t get enough of Dean, his taste, the feel of his skin against his. “Go clean yourself up, then we’ll talk about what we need to do next to secure my throne.”

 

Obediently, Dean got up and disappeared into the bathroom. When he returned he was showered and dressed similar to Sam, the only difference being the color of his Henley. It was a dark gray rather than black. “I guess Crowley could have a job as the King of Hell’s personal shopper if he doesn’t work out as your lieutenant,” he said with a chuckle.

 

Sam looked up at his brother and licked his lips in satisfaction. He liked what he saw standing before him. He would have fun undressing Dean later tonight and dirtying him up, he mused to himself. He sat at the table he’d been fucked on earlier, the mess they had created had been picked up, giving the room the appearance of their earlier activity as never having happened. He itched at having the desire to touch Dean again but forced that to the back of his mind. There were other things that needed his attention. He watched as Dean paced the room like a caged cat ready to strike.

 

“Dean,” he said quietly. “Decisions need to be made.” He kicked at the chair near him, indicating for Dean to join him. He watched as Dean stalked to him, predatory green eyes on him as he did. 

 

Dean took the offered chair. “What decisions?” He asked as he cocked his head to regard Sam. 

 

“On how to best secure my throne and to keep you at my side as my Demon Knight.”

 

Sam saw  Dean’s eyes flash black. He laid a hand on Dean’s. “Now that I have you, I’m not letting you go,” he said and watched as Dean’s green eyes returned and he smiled.

 

“We can lay waste to everything. Burn the world to ash. Take out the angels and the hunters and any of their loyal followers who would try to do you harm. Even Crowley,” Dean said, his voice full of venom at the thought that anyone would dare to harm Sam.

 

“I like the way you think. Would you do that for more? Burn the world to ash to protect me, your king?” Sam reached over and pulled Dean closer to himself, needing to feel his solid body against his. 

 

Dean’s lips twitched up into a smile. “No, not as my king. Kings can be overthrown,” he said as he licked at Sam’s lips. “But as my brother. As my lover. Without you there’s no meaning in my world.”

 

Sam pulled away from Dean, sat back and regarded him. His eyes flashed red as anger coursed through his body. Would Dean dare to deny him as the King of Hell? He closed his eyes, reigned in his anger as his power threatened to strike out at Dean. It would be so easy to let go, to strike in anger and hurt. But then he played Dean’s words over in his mind. ‘My brother, my lover.’ His eyes snapped open as the redness faded into his human hazel eyes. 

 

“Go, then, lay waste to those who would do us harm. Without you there would be no reason for me to have said yes.” He watched as Dean slid out of the chair, only to straddle his thighs. He looked up at Dean as Dean cupped his face and pulled him in for a needy kiss, full of want and promises for later. “I love you Dean. People may think that we’re incapable of love. If they only knew the depths of what I went through to be with you. So we could be together like this, like we were meant to be. Go see what needs to be dealt with. Take what time you need but don’t stay away too long.”

 

“I love you. I will always protect you,” Dean said as he backed away, the First Blade in his hand. Without another word, Dean disappeared from the room. He made his way out to the hotel lobby and stood by the valet station, waiting impatiently for his Baby to be brought to him. He narrowed his eyes at the attendant as his car was pulled up to him. He circled her, making sure that she was still in pristine condition. “You’re lucky, you get to live another day,” he said as he slid in behind the wheel and drove off. 

  
  
Dean did as Sam had instructed. He took off without a real destination in mind. It had been two days since he’d left the hotel, had left his Sam. He was anxious to get back, not liking being away from Sam. But, he had to test the waters, see if there were actual threats to Sam, to him that had to be dealt with. He drove until he found a bar. With a smile on his face, he pulled into the parking lot and parked. He got out, whistling Led Zeppelin’s  _ Gallows Pole _ and walked into the bar. He looked around before he took a seat at the bar. He motioned for the bartender to bring him a beer. 

 

“I heard you were dead,” a man’s voice said from behind him. With his beer in his hand, Dean turned on his stool to meet the man behind him. 

 

“Sorry to disappoint you, Clay. But my death didn’t take, again,” Dean said as he took a sip from his beer. He saw several other patrons who he didn’t recognize get up and leave the bar. He smirked at them as they fled. “It’s hard to keep a good man down.”

 

“That ain’t what I heard. Heard that you were a demon and your brother finally gave in to his dark side. He always was a little sniveling piece of shit.” 

 

Dean’s green eyes closed, only to open black. “Okay, it’s hard to keep a really badass demon down. Happy now?” He snarled out at the hunter before him. He saw Clay’s hand twitch, saw the glint of light on metal from the blade Clay held in his hand. “What are you planning to do with that?” 

 

“You ain’t leaving here alive. And then when I’m done with you, I’m going after that brother of yours.”

 

“Yeah, just you? Good luck,” Dean snickered at him.

 

“Oh. I’m not alone. There’s a few of us waiting on you outside. Like I said, you ain’t leaving here alive.”

 

“Just let me finish my beer,” Dean said as he tipped the bottle to his lips and drank. He put the empty bottle on the bar and stood up. “Okay, let’s see what you’ve got,” he said as he grabbed the bottle and brought it down over Clay’s head, causing the hunter to stumble backward. Dean took that opportunity to draw the First Blade out. He felt the power flow through his body. He advanced on Clay, not giving him a chance to defend himself. He made quick work of the hunter. He looked down at the man’s body, blood dripping from the blade and his hands. His chest was heaving, he felt alive. He turned and walked to the door, kicked it open and was met with five more hunters waiting for him in the parking lot.

 

He chuckled at the sight of them, at the hunters that had taken up against them. Some had been their friends, some he hadn’t known. They were all a threat to him and Sam. They all had to be eliminated to keep them safe. As a human he’d been a better fighter than the men who stood before him. As a demon wielding the First Blade, he was unstoppable. This was going to be enjoyable, he thought to himself as he descended the steps that separated him from his prey, a cold and heartless smile on his lips.

 

He didn’t let them die easily. He didn’t make it a quick and clean death. Not with the blade calling to him, demanding blood be spilled. He spilled it, made it flow until the parking lot ran red with it. Their screams were music to his ears. Their pleas were overlooked as they begged for mercy. Mercy! After they had established themselves as threats against Sam? Against him? There would be no mercy until they were dead. He had to keep Sam safe and he would stop at nothing to do that. 

 

As the blade’s call for blood was sated, he walked back to his car. He pulled out a towel from his duffle bag in the trunk. He wiped off the wet blood and tossed the towel down onto the ground as he got behind the wheel. He hummed happily as he drove the distance back to the  _ Mandarin _ , to Sam.

 

He watched the expression of the valet as he opened the car door for him. He smiled as he got out with the First Blade in his hand. He saluted the valet and walked into the lobby and made his way to Sam not caring about the looks he got. He passed by the demons on watch without an issue until he got to the penthouse door. He wasn’t allowed in until Sam gave his approval and grumbled under his breath at that.

 

Sam watched as Dean entered the room, First Blade in his hand, blood covered his skin and clothing. Sam found himself tempted to run to him, examine Dean for wounds, see where the blood was coming from. But he held off, Dean would come to him if he needed him, his ability to heal him. 

 

“Dean,” Sam hissed out at him. He saw Dean’s eyes flick over him. Saw the raw need in Dean’s eyes and watched as Dean stalked over to him. 

 

Dean let go of the knife as he stood in front of Sam. he reached up and snaked a hand around Sam’s neck, pulling him into a bloody kiss as he crashed his blood stained lips to Sam’s. “Not my blood,” Dean murmured as he bit at Sam’s neck. “Had to fight off a few hunters to get back to you. Not gonna let anyone near you, touch you.”

 

“You’ve always protected me, always kept me safe,” Sam said as he nipped at Dean’s earlobe. 

 

“Yes, and I always will.”

 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
